1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal panels, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel with electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they provide good quality images and are also very thin. Liquid crystal panels of the LCDs, however, can suffer severe damage from electrostatic discharge (ESD), which intrudes into gate lines and data lines of the panel and can even render the display unusable.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal panel that can overcome the described limitations.